Trapped in the Revolution
by wandering-brown-wolf
Summary: Four teens that are transported back in time and must fight during the revolution. Fate has thrown them here, and now they must fight their way out. R&R!
1. Respect Your Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters, Kiena  
Himura, or Kiera Nakamura. The last two are owned by my friends and I  
don't know the names of all the people who own RK.  
  
Chapter One: Respect Your Enemies  
  
"You block, counter, and attack your enemies. You DO NOT treat your enemies with contempt, for underestimating them will become your greatest mistake, for they will then have the power to rule you and rule your hearts.  
"Your name should not strike your enemies hearts with fear, they should respect you. We are enemies, true, but we are also human beings, with families, loves, and fears. They too are fighting for an ideal, as we are, fighting with their hearts, bodies, and spirits.  
"Read their ki, but do not let it fool you. A swordsman is as strong as their swordsman's spirit, their ki, not their physical appearance.  
"Tomorrow we will have a long battle, a fierce, breath-taking battle, that will seem to last a lifetime, and yet pass in the blink of an eye.  
"Get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow; we head out at dawn." She looked over her small company of fighters and thought, They would follow me into death to fight by my side. We are wolves, after all, and the pack follows the leader even after death.  
  
*  
*  
  
*  
*  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
At the annoying buzz of the alarm clock, Kiriko woke up just enough to slam the alarm to make it stop.  
"Wake up, Kiriko! Or do you want to be late for school?" yelled her mother when there was no activity from the teenager.  
"I'm up already! Be down in a sec!" came the groggy response. Upstairs, Kiriko hurriedly pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans and a charcoal grey tank top. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, she had pulled a black, hooded sweatshirt on and managed to grab her black book bag and sweep some socks onto her feet.  
Kiriko kissed her mom on the way out the door and gathered a chocolate chip muffin as she slid on her tennis shoes. She had just finished her last bite of breakfast and was struggling with her long, dark, brown hair when her friend caught up with her.  
"Need help with that?" asked her best friend, Kiena. At her nod, Kiena swept her friend's hair up into a high ponytail and secured it with a strip of fabric. Kiriko just looked at her best friend; about her height of 5'6", auburn colored hair that you could swear looked pure fire red a moment ago cut short at her shoulders, and her violet eyes. Kiena was dressed in her usual: a faded pair of jeans, a baggy, short sleeved shirt, tennis shoes, and a sweater tied around the waist.  
They walked in companionable silence the rest of the way to school. As they approached the main building, Shinta, Kiena's twin brother, ran up to them, breathing hard.  
"Sleep in late again, Shinta?" asked Kiriko. All he could do was nod in reply. Shinta looked exactly liked his sister, and dressed the same, too, except without the sweater today. "I'll see you two after school at the dojo!" called Kiriko as they turned to do to their different classes.  
The day passed by quickly, morning classes giving away to lunch, lunch giving away to afternoon classes, afternoon classes giving way to freedom. Kiriko liked school, and was best at Litature/Writing, Science, and Math. She was a loner, a lone wolf, to quote her words. But a wolf always has a pack.  
Kiriko was the first to arrive at the dojo, as usual. She changed out into a black hakama and a grey gi, wrapping bandages around her midriff in the fashion of the dojo. When she finished changing, she pushed her regular clothes into her backpack and gathered her shinai from the rack.  
As she started to warmup, Kiriko's mind went blank. She had been taught this by her first instructor, when she was six. Kiena, Shinta, and Kiriko had known each other since they were five, or four, and all shared the same interests. They would climb the trees near the dojo they lived by to watch the students train. After a year, they asked if they could train too. To humor them, for he thought that they would quit after one session, the sensi offered to train them if they cleaned up after the other classes. All three readily agreed. When they didn't give up, the sensi was forced to keep their bargain, and so they learned all he had to teach them.  
A year after they had started, the sensi had had enough. He was the laughing stock of town, teaching to three little kids his style. He told the then eight years olds, and the seven year old, that if they could not master the session technique in one week, he would not teach them anymore.  
  
The children, not as oblivious as they seemed, worked long and hard to perfect the technique. After the week was up, he faced off against them. Being the youngest by a year, Kiriko went first. Her sensi charged at her, but she easily dodged the attack and hit at his backside. To everyone's surprise, the hit connected, making the sensi stumble. Forgetting his place, the sensi attacked Kiriko with an all out attack. She used the session technique, still thinking the sensi was going easy on her and wanted to see the attack.  
The hit connected once again, the force sending the sensi flying through the air. He landed, unconscious, a few yards away from the shocked eight year old. By that time they had gathered a crowd, many of whom fell over or sweat dropped (or both). Fearing she had done something wrong, Kiriko ran away and climbed the tree nearby, where only Kiena and Shinta could see her. They both joined her soon later to tell her what the people had said.  
"They said we made great progress, and many would like us to train at their dojos. Isn't this great?!? We'll be able to pick our choice of a style from all those in Kyoto!" said Kiena. Shinta just nodded, agreeing with his sister. They left to tell the people what they would do, but when Kiriko climbed down into the mob of people waiting for her, she simply stated,  
"I want to learn all the styles." and left. Snapping out of her memories, Kiriko glanced up as Kiena and Shinta entered, dressed in their gis and hakamas. The last person to enter before their current sensi was Kiera. She was their friend and fellow student. She was in her gi and hakama, her hair cut short in the boys' style. She was what she called "fashionably late."  
Just then, the sensi walked in. He was the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. The Hiten Mitsurugi style was the last one left in all Kyoto they had not mastered, for there was as many dojos as there once was. And he was the only one that could defeat anyone of them.  
Practice passed by quickly and they all walked home together. Kiera's house was just a little past Kiriko's.  
They were all still in their gis and hakamas, for it was already past nine at night and changing would just delay them. A dark, foreboding man stepped out from behind a car and approached them.  
"Can we help you, Mister . . ." Kiriko asked, sensing the man a split second before the others.  
"Yes, in fact you can. My name is Hiko Seijuro and I need to know who the current students of the Hiten Mitsurugi styles are." the man answered. His white and red cape billowed around him in the wind.  
"The four of us are those you are looking for. What is it you want with us?" asked Shinta. He thought he recognized this man from somewhere, though he had never seen him in his life. The man smiled slightly at his luck. Not even two minutes in this world and already I have found them.  
"Yes, of course. I want you four to come with me." he ordered. At his request, four shinais came out as one, each in the ready position.  
Hiko held up his hand, calling upon the momentary powers the widow had given him. They all fell down as one, unconscious, and Hiko picked them and carried them on his shoulders. They disappeared into the night . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my first fan fiction, so please R&R!!!!  
  
I will try and post the next chapter by the 21 of November (that's next Friday). 


	2. Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters, Kiena  
Himura or Kiera Nakamura, both whom belongs to my friends. I do not  
know who owns RK, but it is not me.  
  
Chapter 2: Explanation  
  
She was running down the streets of Kyoto, sandals slapping the ground. Around her, enemies approached. Her comrades fighting beside her, she beat them off, protecting Katsura.  
"Nakamura! You are hurt!" yelled a member of her team. Glancing down, she saw a sticky dark liquid running down the front of her hakama. Blood.  
  
*  
* *  
*  
  
Kiriko woke to a pounding headache and no notion of where she was. She didn't open her eyes though, in fear that someone would notice. She sensed three familiar kis beside her, obviously Kiera, Kiena, and Shinta. Other than that, there was no one else in the room.  
Kiriko opened her eyes to be greeted by a dojo. A very old fashioned dojo.  
Beside her, the others had started to wake up. When they were all awake, they conferred on what had happened.  
"Last thing I remember was a strange guy ordering us to come with him. I can't remember a thing after that," volunteered Shinta. Kiriko turned to Kiera, who had the best memory of them all.  
"I remember the guy holding up his hand, like in a movie when they use spell craft, you know, and then I blacked out." Kiriko got up and peered out the door. Nothing looked familiar. Kiera came up beside her. "Isn't that the tree we climb to get in the back way of the dojo?" she asked.  
Kiena came up and looked at it. "Yeah, it is! But then where is the dojo?"  
"You're standing in it," came a cool, clear voice from behind them. They turned as one to see the man from the night before.  
"What do you want?" growled Kiriko, startling everyone. They had never heard her like that. Only Hiko seemed unaffected.  
"As I had said before. I need your help. Now, if you and your friends would like some breakfast, you can help yourself to whatever you find, except the sake." He left at that, closing the door behind him.  
"Maybe we should eat. I mean I am a little hungry," suggested Shinta, trying to lift the tense atmosphere in the room.  
"I'm not hungry," stated Kiriko.  
"What?!? The Bottomless Pit not hungry?!? You must be running a fever or be severely ill! Someone, get the thermometer!" exclaimed Kiera. Kiriko couldn't help but smile at this dramatic exclamation. "I'll go get the water," was the reply.  
An hour later, all their bellies were full, for Kiriko had mastered the art of cooking because she was always hungry. They ate in a companionable silence, for they had nothing to say to each other. They all had the same questions to ask Hiko Seijuro. They finally got their chance when he walked in as they started cleaning up.  
Just as he walked in the door, they all asked, at the exact same time,"How did we get here?"  
"I'll explain outside. Bring the sake," was what he replied. When they were all outside, Hiko sitting on a log, the rest of them standing, leaning against trees, Hiko explained.  
"My stupid apprentice joined the war, and I knew I needed to do something. Last month, a widow visited me. She and I had a very interesting conversation.  
"She told me that I had a bigger role in all of this than I thought. I was to go forward in time and retrieve the students of my style, so she said. 'Time plays a crucial part in the plans of fate. Fate will ensure that you retrieve these young people. The revolution depends on this act.'  
"She then gave me 'special powers' and I was transported to your time. I saw you last night and brought you back here to my home."  
"I suppose you will be wanting our names, won't you?" asked Kiera. She winked at Kiriko, Kiena, and Shinta. At his nod, she simply stated,"You will have to fight for them, then."  
At the shocked look on his face, he was definitely not expecting this. He quickly recovered, not before they all saw the expression though, and led them to a small clearing. Unsheathing his sword, he got in the ready stance, waiting. They drew their shinais as one, just like the night before.  
They had gone through this a hundred times before. First they would attack all the arms and legs at once, then the sword arm if the first attack didn't work. Finally, if both strategies didn't work, they would all attack the head. No one every expected the head as the target, but, luckily, they never had to use the last strategy.  
Hiko had some trouble blocking their first attack. Their second was even harder to deflect, giving him a slight respect for them. The last attack connected. Kiena and Shinta loved to trick people, so they created an attack that confuses the enemy, with the help of their friends.  
They both start at a run, gaining speed, til they are about halfway to the enemy. They then switch positions, back and forth, creating an illusion of two attackers in what was their original positions (they are twins, remember). They attack when they are halfway between switching, each hitting the same place as the other, simultaneously. To give him credit, Hiko did block this, but it's primary reason is to distract. This is a four person attack. Kiera and Kiriko run up behind the enemy, in this case Hiko, and hit them squarely on the head at the same exact time as Kiena and Shinta attack. These are the hits that connected, but Kiena and Shinta don't begrudge Kiera or Kiriko, just because they love confusing people.  
Was it mentioned that all of their shinais are leaded to imitate the weight of real swords? Only they are just a few pounds heavier.  
Needless to say, Hiko was knocked out for a good time, though only a half an hour, for they did not hit all that hard and Hiko has an astounding hard head. When he did come around, he seemed dazed. He had not been hit since his master was alive, which was quite a long time ago.  
"You four actually hit me?" Hiko asked, not quite believing it.  
"Do you not have the bump on your head to prove it?" asked Kiriko. "You use the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." That was a statement, not a question.  
"Of course. I am the master." he answered. "Are you going to tell me your names?"  
"You didn't win, did you now?" interjected Kiera, cool and collected as always. Kiena and Shinta were trying not to burst into laughter at the solemn face Kiera had on, even in victory. She was the best actor of the group. "Still ..."  
"I am Himura Kiena. This is my-" "-twin, Himura Shinta." Kiena started the sentence, while Shinta finished it. It was their ongoing joke-- since kindergarten.  
"I am Nakamura Kiera," stated Kiera.  
"And I am Nakamura Kiriko, a distant cousin of Kiera's." Kiriko finished the introductions. They already knew Hiko's name. "I am hungry. Let's eat." stated the Bottomless Pit, a.k.a: Kiriko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, that is chapter 2. Sorry about the mix up, I had put the wrong date on the last chapter. Chapter 3 should be out by 12/6/03. It might be out before then, but I promise it by then.  
  
Hiko is OOC in this chapter, but I had to have him with a shocked expression on his face. And for those of you who are confused, it was the teamwork of the four of them that defeated Hiko. None of them could defeat him one on one.  
  
I am sorry in advance for any mistakes in spelling or Japanese culture in this fanfic. Please tell me about my mistakes! Thanks!  
  
R&R!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
darkmoon0829: I have added more Kiera at your strong request. Thank you for the review!  
  
Slifer-sama: Thank you for the review! 


	3. Swords and Things

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters, Kiena  
Himura, or Kiera Nakamura. The last two are owned by my friends and I  
don't know the names of all the people who own RK.  
  
Chapter 3: Swords and Things  
  
"I need a sword. Now," she ordered. Looking the old sword maker in the eye, she repeated herself. "Now."  
  
*  
* *  
*  
  
"Huh?" Kiriko asked, blinking a few times. "You want us to get real swords? Well, I guess that makes sense."  
"Of course it makes sense! This is a war. You do not use shinais in wars," was the rebuttal from Hiko.  
"He has a good point. We will just look silly, like little children, if we use shinais," agreed Kiera, her face a mask.  
"Where do we get these swords?" asked Kiriko as in defeat. They soon had set off, heading for the acclaimed sword maker in Kyoto. Kyoto was about a day away, for Kyoto was smaller than it was in the 21st century. They all had their book bags and had changed into their extra pair of training clothes (gis and hakamas).  
They were quite a sight, all with dark, navy blue gis and either white (Kiena and Shinta), black (Kiera), or charcoal gray (Kiriko) hakamas. They left at around midday, stopping for dinner, and continued throughout the night.  
"What is in that book bag of yours anyway?" asked Shinta when they stopped for dinner.  
"Let's see . . . There is a first aid kit, a food stash, cooking supplies, my regular clothes, my extra pair of training clothes, my laptop, money, some good reading books. And, at the moment, my shinai," replied Kiriko, a happy-go-lucky grin on her face at his shocked expression.  
"How does it all fit in there?" he asked.  
"It is a very large backpack. Trust me," was the only answer he got out of her.  
They arrived at the sword maker's workshop the next morning. Upon hearing the sounds of a metal working inside, they entered. Waiting at the door, in the dim light they could make out a figure in the corner hunched over some project, banging away at the anvil.  
"Yes?" came the gruff greeting. The man never looked up from his work. When they did not answer, he finally stopped hammering and looked them over.  
"If you please, sir, we are here to buy some swords," cautioned Kiena. The man's attention snapped over to her. "We were told to come here."  
"I suppose you are some more soldiers, aren't you?" he asked. There was venom in his voice at the word soldiers, Kiriko observed.  
"No, we are not. We are swordsmen, just plain swordsmen," interjected Kiera before Kiena had a chance to reply. Kiriko nodded at this comment, thankful to Kiera for cutting off Kiena's answer. This would be interesting.  
"Well, then, what will you pay for a sword each? My prices are higher than normal sword makers." he asked.  
"Great, it is just our luck that-" "-Hiko sends to an expensive sword maker, it is not?" said the twins. Recognition flashed for a second in the man's eyes at Hiko's name, and they all caught it.  
"You four want swords or not? Tell me a price."  
"What do you have? We will make our selection then." announced Kiriko, looking around. There was quite a collection of swords in the room, but one stood out in her eyes. It was near the top and had a layer of dust on it, but looked quite ordinary. "What about that one?" she asked.  
"That one? Oh, I doubt you would want that one. It is too plain for most," he stated. "Everyone wants the shinest blades and no one really ever looks up top."  
"The shine quickly dulls on blades of those who do not care, while those who do not look at the entire selection are often careless," countered Kiriko. "Let me see the sword."  
He pulled it down from the rack and handed it to her. Kiriko unsheathed it and tried it in a few practice swings. It felt perfectly balanced in her hands. She instantly knew it was the one she would have.  
"I will take this one. You three better chose yours quickly," she said, sheathing it. The others made their picks, and Kiriko, being the only one with money, paid for them all. It cost most of their money.  
They then headed for the training camp, where a local reformist group trained. The group was the Ishin Shishi, the same one Hiko's apprentice was in. Hiko had told them where it was located.  
As they walked towards the training camp, they were confronted by some samurai. While they were not even half way to the training grounds, they had started to hear the grunts from the trainees already. These samurai were not in the mood to chat, to say the least.  
"What are three girls doing with swords? And what is this wimp of a boy doing with them? Maybe we need to teach them all a lesson," asked one samurai who reeked especially badly. Actually, they all smelled really bad.  
Holding her nose for emphasis, Kiena stated,"You all must have really poor hygiene to smell this bad!"  
"I agree," came from Shinta, while a "Here, here!" came from Kiriko. Kiera stayed calm and collected, as usual.  
The samurai advanced and the four drew their shinais from habit. This succeeded only to insult the samurai even more.  
"You going to try and beat us with those little sticks?" spat one of the samurai.  
"These little sticks are too good for the likes of you. We could beat you with our bare hands without even trying," jibed Kiera. The rest of them nodded and put their shinais away with her.  
"I suppose we are to put down our swords?"  
"No, no, no. You may keep them. They will not do you any good, so it does not matter to us," continued Kiera. She attacked first, then Kiriko, Kiena, and Shinta followed a second behind. The samurai were all down before they even knew what hit them.  
A figure watched from the shadows. Kiena turned around and thought she caught a glimpse of something, but it was gone before she be sure. Believing it as nothing, she turned and followed the others.  
They reached the training grounds without further mishap. Upon their arrival, they saw two people waiting as if for someone near the entrance. Surprised when the two people approached them, they held their ground,  
"Yes?" asked Kiriko, laying her wrist on the hilt of her new sword as if to say 'I know how to use this.'  
"Do you realize the men you just took out were of the Tokugawaw Shogunate?" asked the taller man.  
"Should we?" was the reply from Kiera. He seemed slightly surprised that there was not a 'leader' of their little group.  
"Well, I believe you should, for they, the Shogunate, will declare you an enemy for that little act."  
"Is this the Ishin Shishi?" interjected Shinta, who had been looking around, appearing as oblivious to the conversation as Kiena. Nice save, thought Kiriko.  
"Yes. Is there a certain reason you asked that?" asked the smaller man. He held an enormously large sword and looked as if he knew how to use it.  
"We were thinking of joining, and since we are to be declared an enemy of your enemies, it would be the probable thing to do," answered Kiena. She turned to the taller man. "What is your name, if you will excuse me for asking?"  
"My name is Katsura. And you four are . . ." replied the tall man. The smaller one had wondered off somewhere by then.  
"I am Nakamura Kei, this is Nakamura Yuki, we are distant cousins, not siblings, and they are twins, Himura Shinta and Himura Kenji," finished Kiriko, realizing that he would most likely not let them join if he knew some of them were girls. Recognition flashed quickly in his eyes at the name Himura, Kiriko noticed. "We fight only as a group, the four of us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reviewing! This is my first fanfiction as you should know, and I am very excited about it. Please review and I shall try and get the next chapter out by Saturday, 11/29.  
  
If you have any suggestions, please tell me! Thanks!  
  
R&R! 


	4. The Attempt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters,  
Kiena Himura, or Kiera Nakamura. The last two are owned by my friends  
and I don't know the names of all the people who own RK.  
  
Chapter 4: The Attempt  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked. Why does this person out of so many seem too familiar, yet as unknown as the mysteries of the universe? she thought. Staring into the person's eyes, she recognized her eyes, the same fierce brown.  
At that moment, someone stumbled into her and the person disappeared.  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
"How old are you four?" asked Katsura.  
"We are all 14 years old," answered Kiera, knowing full well that Kiriko was a year younger than that. "Why do you ask?"  
"I made the mistake once of taking on a child, and I have never forgiven myself for the act. I refuse to make the same mistake again. I am sorry, but I can not take you on. You four are too young. Come back in two years, but pray the war will be over by then."  
Katsura left at that note. They turned together and left, walking into a secluded alleyway. There they discussed what had happened.  
"Did you all sense the presence too?" asked Kiriko. While talking to Katsura, she had sensed a threatening presence and it had left when he did.  
"Yes, it was probably an assassin. What do you want to do about it?" answered Kiera.  
"We should trail him. From there, we play it by ear," came the reply. And that is exactly what they did. Hiding on the rooftops all day, using Kiriko's food stash for lunch and dinner, keeping an eye on Katsura.  
  
He left the training grounds around sunset, heading through a maze of streets till he finally entered a house. The four had little trouble keeping up with Katsura, for they stayed to the rooftops.  
Katsura came back out about one hour after sundown. He was probably headed to a meeting, a very important one that if he didn't show up, would start a feud.  
After traveling almost five blocks, the assassin attacked. He jumped in front of Katsura, sword ready to strike. The hit did not connect, though. A split second before it did, Kiriko blocked the attack with her sheathed sword.  
Katsura did not expect this. The assassin was something that can occur at any time, yes, but someone you had turned down hours before blocking an attack meant for your life, that was unexpected.  
Kiriko drew her blade, hearing a soft click. Behind her, the others' drew their swords. She motioned with her hand, signaling the others' to get Katsura out of here.  
Kiera went first, scouting for any other assassins. Kiena and Shinta followed behind her with Katsura, keeping him quiet and moving. Kiriko stayed behind to fight this enemy.  
The assassin changed targets from Katsura to Kiriko. He attacked again, only to be deflected. After multiple attacks, the assassin went for the kill.  
Her blade seemed to come to life in her hands. She dodged the thrust by turning and at the same time brought her blade down onto his back, killing him. As she stared aghast at the destruction she had just wrought, her mind kicked into gear.  
No time to stare, we have to make sure Katsura is safe, she thought. As she ran down the streets of Kyoto, Kiriko scouted for any trace of Kiera's ki. Kiera would leave a trail of little marks of her ki. Kiriko soon caught up to them to find Katsura in the middle of Kiera, Kiena, and Shinta, who were fighting off a small squad of fighters.  
Kiriko dived right into the entire mess of it, her sword seeming to have a life of it's own. Without thinking, she defeated all those to approach her. Killing is not necessary, you can always find a way around it, came the unbidden memory from one of her senseis. In this case, it is kill or be killed, she thought. There is no way around it, sensei.  
They were soon running once again, and Kiriko took rear guard, Kiera scouting ahead, and the twins leading Katsura. Katsura was shocked. The four fought unbelievably well, working with each other's weaknesses and strengths. There was no doubt, he needed them.  
"Where were you headed?" asked Kiriko.  
"To a meeting a few streets from this one. It is very important I am there tonight," he replied. "It is this way."  
Katsura lead through the maze of streets towards the meeting. When they arrived at the meeting, they were greeted by stares. Not surprising, since they were covered with blood.  
"Who are they?" asked one of the men at the meeting.  
"They are the four who will help determine the war," answered Katsura. The war was riding on the Battousi, but he alone would lose. They needed more fighters who could work together, fighters who actually knew what they were doing to such an extent that they could do it without thinking.  
"How's the Battousi doing?" asked a different man.  
The meeting went on much the same way, though the four payed no attention to any of it. They leaned against the furthermost wall and wandered into their thought. Thoughts filled with blood and swords, each trying to accept in their own way that they had killed a person. Multiple persons.  
Katsura brought them to the house they had seen him come out of earlier when the meeting finished. They slept there for the night.  
When they woke up the next morning, they went out to get some fresh air. Unfortunately, Kiriko was the last one up. As she ran to catch up with the other three, who were going to get their back packs (they had hidden them), she yelled,  
"Wait up Shinta!"  
Kenshin stopped in his tracks upon hearing his name. Shinta. Like a forgotten friend, it cheered his spirits. He looked to see who had called his name in time to catch sight of a swordsman, about 5'6" with his dark brown hair in a high ponytail, running to catch up with another swordsman.  
Shinta turned to see Kiriko running towards him, frustration clear on her face. Better not anger any more, he thought.  
Kenshin couldn't make out the other swordsman. Sensing a familiar ki beside him, he acknowledged the other one's presence.  
"Katsura," he said, turning to greet him, the unknown swordsman pushed to the back of his mind, forgotten till later when he had time to ponder over it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the delay! Family outings! I will try to get the next chapter out by Saturday, 12/6.  
  
Review! 


	5. Shinsengumi

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters, Kiena  
Himura, or Kiera Nakamura. The last two are owned by my friends and I  
don't know the names of all the people who own RK.  
  
Chapter 5: Fight to Remember  
  
"You will die here, then," answered the cold voice.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I have a job for you," Katsura told them. After getting their back packs, and being hit on the head by Kiriko for not waiting for her, they came back to be summoned aside by Katsura.  
"What is the job?" asked Kiera, cool and collected as ever.  
"You are to distract a squad of the Shinsengumi while my agents get away. One of my other agents will accompany you," was the reply.  
"Very well. Tell us the time and place and we will be there," said Kiriko. As they discussed the setting, a masked figure watched from the shadows, taking in all the information they had to offer.  
Kiena looked around the room, searching the shadows for the presence she felt. The slight movement of a chest rising and falling gave away the spy's position. Kiena nudged Shinta and got up to her feet, startling Katsura. Shinta followed suit, instantly aware of the spy. Moving as if for the exit, they flashed out of sight, appearing on either side of the spy.  
The masked fighter was quite surprised that these amateurs could sense him. Looking at the bare swords barring his way a smirk appeared on his face.  
"It seems that I have been found out Katsura. These fighters are better than you think," the masked fighter said. Kiriko and Kiera weren't surprised at all, for the twins were a lot more sensitive to other people than they were. But Katsura had an expression on his face so comical, it almost wasn't funny.  
"Well, I had better be going," said the masked fighter, slowly getting up as to not alert the twins to attack.  
After talking to Katsura, the four had lunch, than went to go practice. Soon after sundown, they reached their destination and waited for their comrades in arms to arrive.  
As they waited, the four sat in silence till Kiena broke the quiet.  
"We've killed people, and we're going to do it again." That blunt statement brought the entire illusion of peace crashing down. She was right. No one said anything else, for Kiriko had signaled them silent, having heard someone approaching. All of them knew that she had the best senses and instincts of the four and trusted her completely on that front.  
Soon their targets and comrades appeared in sight, their comrades running for their dear life. Or, at least, until the four of them stepped in.  
"Move out of my way, brats," said one of the squad.  
"Why? Who should be so important as to order people around, I wonder?" wandered Kiera out loud.  
"I am Saitou, leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi. Now move out of my way or die!" answered the cold voice.  
"You better move out of the way of the Wolf of Mibu!" shouted one of his charges.  
"Don't you know that wolves always fight each other, though, I dear say, four against one is pretty unfair," taunted Kiriko. "Maybe you all should back down, you hear?"  
"Do you want to meet your creator so badly, then?" replied Saitou.  
"I believe you are judging an enemy before the time for judgement has come," said Shinta.  
"Then, by all means, let the fight begin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the late update! I was spending time with my family spreading the holiday cheer. Anyway, R&R! 


	6. Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters, Kiena  
Himura, or Kiera Nakamura. The last two are owned by my friends and I  
don't know the names of all the people who own RK.  
  
Chapter 6: Blood  
  
"What?!?" was all that he said.  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
And the fight began. Saitou charged first, completely unaware that they were masking their ki. They seemed to do this instinctively, for when they did not, people tended to move away from them.  
So, all that Saitou saw was the mask they had created. And he was not prepared for the truth.  
When he attacked, they dodged, easily. He just stood for a minute, unbelieving.  
"That all you have? I thought you were better than that, Saitou. Unable to take on even little kids?" came another voice.  
"Battousia," replied Saitou.  
The two manslayers, for it was obvious to all that had any sense that that is what they were, turned onto each other. Kenshin concentrated on Saitou, figuring that the others would be able to fend off the rest of the Shinsengumi.  
Kenshin dodged the first attack and pivoted on his foot to hit Saitou in the back. Saitou countered by launching an attack of his own. They broke away and faced each other once again.  
It was at that moment that both manslayers noticed they had an audience. The four fighters from before, realized Saitou. All four had sheathed their katanas and were waiting in silence surrounding the fight. Looking around, Saitou also noticed that all of his men were down, unconscious, not dead, though.  
While Kenshin was noting the four's presence, Saitou charged. By the time Kenshin realized this, Saitou was too close to counter or dodge.  
Reacting quicker than thought, Kiera jumped in the way of the attack and tackled Kenshin to the ground, effectively blocking Kenshin.  
"Arggg!" Kiera shouted in pain. While the rest ran over to her and Kenshin, Saitou smirked.  
"Foolish boy, dying for him. Who's next?" he asked. Shinta got up and drew his blade. Saitou, shocked by the resemblance he held to the Battousia, realized just in time he had attacked to counter.  
Kiriko tore off the end of her gi, folding it to use as a compress. She ordered Kiena to hold the makeshift compress down, she tore off more of her gi to bind the compress to Kiera.  
She picked Kiera up and started heading towards Katsura's house. Shinta, who had been distracting Saitou, ran after them, into the darkness of the back streets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the late update! I am soooo lazy during vacation! Review me and I'll email at every chapter update! Thanks!  
  
R&R! 


	7. Girl?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters, Kiena  
Himura, or Kiera Nakamura. The last two are owned by my friends and I  
don't know the names of all the people who own RK.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Girl?  
  
"A WHAT!?!" Katsura exclaimed at the top of his lungs.  
"A girl," the doctor repeated patiently. He had been quite surprised to find the Battousi and three other figures at his door at the current late hour. He had no time for protest, though, for as soon as the door was opened, they pushed inside. Only then did they notice the fifth figure in the arms of one of the other non-known figures. He went straight to work, which proved to be a good thing too, for the cut had been deep. Any longer, and she might not have lived.  
"She and the others are in there. She has just come to," the doctor supplied as an excuse to direct Katsura's anger away from him.  
Katsura entered the room and quickly took in the scene.  
  
Kiriko looked up at the sound of the door opening. She had heard the exchange outside and knew that Katsura was coming. She had ordered Kenshin to lead them to the nearest doctor that they could trust. Not surprisingly when faced with an angry, commanding Kiriko, he obeyed, and the doctor had helped Kiera. Then, he called for Katsura.  
Kiera was lying on the futon in the center of the room. Kenshin was sitting against the opposite wall from Kiena, Shinta, and Kiriko.  
"Mind explaining what in the world this is about?" Katsura asked in a slightly civil tone.  
"Oh, just shut up, will you? You wouldn't have let me fight any other way," Kiera replied, wincing slightly at his tone.  
"Then tell me who you really are!" he snapped.  
"My name is Nakamura Kiera. And you should be thanking me. I just saved your assassin, though I wouldn't if I hadn't thought he was Shinta."  
"They do look too damn much alike as it is," Kiriko added for a good measure.  
"I will not stand for this! Women, let alone girls, have no place in war!" he exclaimed, red in the face.  
"Do they not, now? Strange, I had thought that there were female spies and assassins, women doctors, and who do you think support this revolution? With all the men gone, who do you think works to pay for the firearms? Blades? Medicines? I have even seen plenty of women as weapon smiths, and even some fighters in your front lines that you have no clue are women!" Kiriko/Kei stated.  
"There are no women weapon smiths-"Katsura started, but was interrupted before he could finish.  
"Are you really so foolish as to think that those married to weapon smiths do not learn enough of the trade to help as much as apprentices?" countered Kei.  
Katsura was definitely surprised by the look on his face. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he ceded. Then he turned his attentions to Kenshin.  
"And what do you have to say in all of this?" he asked with an inquiring glance in his direction.  
"Absolutely nothing," Kenshin answered. "I owe my life to a fighter, and whether that fighter is female or male, I still owe my life to them. The facts still remain the same."  
This statement surprised Katsura into silence, a deep brooding silence. He seemed to be deciding on whether to let them stay or not, and luckily, no one said anything to disturb his thinking.  
"I will think over this. Meanwhile, you the four of you that are able will continue as you have been." he concluded. Turning around, he left the room and returned to his bed for some sleep.  
  
Two weeks later, Kiriko had become so used to being called Kei that she had begun not to answer to Kiriko when the other three called her that. Kiera had healed just fine, though she use still on bed rest, kept there physically if need be. The four of them were resting and training at a safe house that only Kenshin and Katsura knew about.  
At the moment, it was raining with a passion outside, and the four of them were stuck inside. As expected, this did nothing for Kiera's mood.  
"I'm fine, already! Let me out this instant! Or else-"her screaming, cursing voice receded into a dull noise when the door was shut. And locked from outside.  
"She is more work than she is worth. If I wasn't her friend, well..." Shinta let that thought trail off.  
"She should be allowed to get moving again soon, not that we'll be able to hold in there much longer." Kiena added in good humor. "Really, it should be a few days at the latest. Not that she'll be allowed any heavy work."  
Shinta let out a groan. "So, you mean she'll be able to pound me into the ground in no time? What a day to look forward to!"  
They had just resettled into their usual routine when a pounding arose at the door. It was Katsura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiriko looked at the sopping wet bundle in surprise. It was soon shaken, though, as Katsura dumped the entire mess into her arms. It was a child. It was impossible to tell it's age or gender, though, for it cringed into a small ball.  
What in the world, she thought. The child moved slightly and started to shiver. This shocked Kei into action.  
"Move!" she commanded, pushing passed the people crowed at the door. Instantly they all moved aside. "Shinta, bring me some towels and blankets. Kiena, some warm food." she ordered. Then as an afterthought, "Bandages as well."  
Katsura awarded himself with a little smile. When Kei saw him, her glare made him think better of it and he started after Shinta to help out. Things could be explained later.  
  
When the child, a boy of about ten or so, was feed and asleep, piled with blankets, Katsura found himself surrounded.  
"Just what were you thinking, taking a poor child like that out into the rain?" Kei abolished. "And you, the leader of warriors! You could have gotten that poor boy killed!"  
"I found him, alright! Stop hassling me!" Katsura ordered.  
"Found him where? And why bring him here?" Shinta asked.  
"On the street, abandoned. I brought him here because it is a safe house, so he'll be safe."  
"And what do you want us to do with him? It is obvious you have something in mind." remarked Kei.  
"Train him." And that was that.  
  
Sorry for not updating sooner. I was being lazy again, so I have no excuse. please don't kill me Update soon. 


End file.
